The Wedding
by adr13
Summary: In the mist of love and happiness, tragedy strikes. Family must pull together and help each other. Set around a season 3 episode. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Julie stood on the tarmac with a small crowed of other people, watching the plane taxi to a stop. She was excited to its occupants. Her parents were arriving today from San Francisco. Last week she had received a phone call from them, offering to come down and help with the wedding plans.

She knew that she had dropped a major bomb on them by announcing their engagement last month. She had made comments about dating someone, but never told them a name in case they told Danny before she could have. She'd spent more than a few nights on the phone with her parents, telling them about her new fiancée.

That was not the only thing she needed to tell them. She unconsciously rubbed her slightly rounded belly. Yesterday she had seen her doctor again and was informed that she was about two and a half months along. The morning sickness was nearly as bad as she imagined it to be. She stayed nauseated most of the day, throwing up at different smells and tastes. She hadn't told her parents about the baby yet because she didn't want them thinking badly of Steve or that was the only reason that he was marrying her. She would find a time soon to tell them about it.

Ten minutes later she saw them step off the plane and make their way down the steps. Both were nearly sixty, but still agile and full of life. Her Father, Carl Williams, was shorter than the average man. He was balding, his short blonde hair faded with age. But his sharp blue eyes were sparkling with humor. Nancy Williams was taller than her husband by a few inches. She still kept her greying brown hair in a fifties style.

"Mom!" Julie hugged her tightly, the smell of the leis filling her senses. She hugged her father. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you to dear." Nancy Williams smiled. "I was so sad that you couldn't make it last Christmas."

"Sorry again mom." Julie guided them towards the baggage claim. "We have a great dinner planned for tonight."

She took them on a short tour of Honolulu before heading to her apartment so they could unpack and relax.

* * *

"So where is he?" Nancy Williams asked. She gave her daughter a sharp look.

Julie fought the urge to squirm in her seat. She scanned the restaurant for the tenth time in as many minutes. She happened to see Danny's girlfriend, Jane Michaels, standing by the doorway. _Smart woman. _"He'll be here, they probably got hung up at work."

"Does this happen often?" Nancy continued. "If he doesn't consider you as a priority –"

"You said he was a cop, right?" Carl interrupted. He gave her a knowing smile. Sometimes his wife was too pushy.

"Yes, the head of the state police unit. He's also Danny's boss." Julie explained. She smiled noticing them walk over to the table.

"Sorry we're late." Danny spoke first. He hugged Nancy and shook hands with Carl.

Julie slipped her arm through McGarrett's, smiling like she was showing off a prized trophy. "Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé, Steve McGarrett. These are my parents, Carl and Nancy Williams."

A heavy silence fell over the table. Her mother gave him a stern once over. Her dad spoke first, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to you all as well." Steve greeted as they all sat down.

Danny introduced Jane as his girlfriend.

They made awkward small talk till the waitress came over and too their orders. After they placed their orders, Nancy asked. "So do you have family here on the island, Steve?"

"No, my sister and her husband live on the mainland." Steve said. "They live in Los Angeles. They will be arriving the week of the wedding."

"How did you too meet?" Nancy asked McGarrett. She had asked her daughter the same question some time ago. But she could tell that she had not gotten the whole story at the time.

"I met him my first trip here." Julie jumped in before someone else could. "He outwitted my stalker and saved my life."

"How romantic." Jane murmured, smiling.

Steve shifted the focus away from himself. He felt some of the residual tension of the last month starting to flare at his left side where Danny was sitting. "It wasn't just me; Danny played a huge part in it."

The tension eased slightly. McGarrett decided it was his turn to be asking questions. "Are you a military man?"

Carl appeared startled at first, and then smiled. "Army, thirty years before I retired. How did you know?"

"The way you carried yourself." Steve told him. "I was in the Navy."

Julie smiled, glad that the ice was breaking.

The food arrived before her mother could fire another question. The waitress set a plate of steaming food in front of Steve. The smell of the sizzling fish caused Julie's stomach to roll. She clinched her jaw and took a few deep breaths to calm her stomach.

"You ok?" Steve murmured quietly.

She nodded.

Danny and Jane picked up the conversation and they all chatted the evening away. They told stories on each other, reminisced and caught up on events. The easy familiarity of family over rode the initial awkwardness of the first meeting

"Julie was such a tomboy, but girly at the same time." Her mother was saying.

Carl laughed at a memory. "One time, I think it was an Easter Sunday, she got mad at some boy and climbed a tree to get away from him. She climbed that time bare foot and in a dress."

McGarrett laughed, trying to picture that in his head. He looked at the time and realized that it was nearly closing time. That explained the looks the staff were giving them. He voiced this to the others. Having paid the tab an hour ago, they stood up to leave.

Steve walked Julie and her family to their car. "Good night everyone."

Her parents nodded and smiled as they got into the car. Julie felt like she was being watched like a teenager on her first date. She wished that she could go home with Steve. "Good night Steve."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Julie gave him a quick hug before getting into the car.

McGarrett watched them drive away before heading to his car. He heard a noise from a nearby stand of trees and looked over. Danny and Jane were leaning against her car, kissing. Steve smirked and got into his own car, wondering how hung over Danny would be at work the next day.

As Carl and Nancy readied themselves for bed, they discussed the evening. For his part, he liked McGarrett. "What do you think?"

"Hard to tell from a three-hour visit." She answered. She wondered if he was a bit too old for her, but decided to keep it to herself for now. "But I like him. And they seem to really love each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Julie woke slowly, rolling over to snuggle against Steve, only to find herself alone in bed. She sighed discontented, remembering that they had gone their own ways last night – and she had her parents with her. Her slightly old-fashioned parents. She hoped that the whole month wouldn't go this way. She flopped over onto her back and thought over the plans for the day. They had a lot to do.

Unfortunately she didn't feel like getting out of bed. She felt like she had a mild hang over. Which was unfair considering she hadn't drank since she's gotten pregnant. She was getting tired of the morning sickness. She loved that they were having a baby. Such a great occasion, why did you have to be sick almost every day because of it? She cleaned up and put her hair back before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. Pancakes seemed safe enough. She had a large, fluffy stack ready by the time her parents woke up.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Nancy asked, sitting down at the table. She was already dressed and ready for the day. Julie could count on one hand the times she'd seen her mom in her pajamas.

"I wanted to tell you some good news." She said as she served up the pancakes. _ I hope you take it as good news._

"What is it?" He dad was never patient enough for guessing games.

Julie grinned broadly. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Chin came into the office carrying his morning coffee. "Morning Steve."

"Morning Chin." McGarrett shuffled through his notes on the desk. "I have a meeting with the Governor this morning. If a case comes up, you'll have to run point on it."

"Danny's off today?" Chin asked off handedly.

"Yeah, said that he had a wedding rehearsal that he had to go to." Steve found what he had been looking for and shove it into a file.

"A lot of that going around lately." Chin grinned.

"Yes there is." McGarrett returned with a laugh.

Chin took a sip of his steaming drink. He studied his boss. Steve laughed readily enough, but he sensed and underlying nervousness. Maybe about the wedding. "What is it Steve?"

McGarrett shook his head and moved to stare out the window. Chin could read him like a book. "Julie is pregnant."

"Congratulations Steve!" Chin's face lit up. "I take it you are nervous about being a parent?"

McGarrett checked his watch then reached for his suit jacket. "Yes, but I got to get to the meeting."

Chin nodded. "You'll make a great father."

"Let's hope so." Steve cracked as he left the office.

* * *

Steve McGarrett never allowed himself to get used to seeing a crime scene. He never became immune to seeing a life snuffed out. It didn't matter if it was a civilian, druggie, prostitute, man or woman. Children were the worst. Then next worse was someone you know.

There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared down at the lifeless body of Jane Michaels. She lay against the counter, Byron's poetry written on her leg. The same killer as before. How was he going to tell Danny?

Chin Ho looked over at him. "Want me to make the call?"

McGarrett shook his head. "No, I need to do it."

He nodded, that was one job Chin never wanted. It was the hardest job of any cop, contacting relatives or friends of victims.

Steve waited for Che Fong to dust the phone for prints before picking it up to make the devastating call. With great reluctance, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Dispatch, this is McGarrett. Patch me through to Williams"

"This is Williams." He answered too soon.

"Danno," Steve felt a lump rise in his throat.

Danny instantly picked up on the tone. "What's up Steve?"

"Get over here to the auction house. There's been another murder." Steve told him.

"Who?" Danny's voice was suddenly guarded. "Tell me!"

He took a deep breath. "Jane…."

He could hear the engine gunning through the phone before the mic cut out.

"How'd he take it Boss?" Chin asked as he hung up the phone.

"We'll find out."

* * *

She showed her parents the beach where the wedding would be held. Then they spent the morning shopping for the wedding. To save money, Julie and her parents were making and prepping most of the favors and decorations. Several hours later they took a break for lunch at a small café.

Just as they were leaving, several police cars raced by, taking the corner at high-speed.

_I wonder what happened._ She thought.

* * *

Steve was still on the phone giving instructions when Danny flung himself into the room.

Danny gripped the door frame, a grief-stricken look of pure unbelief was on his face. "No." he whispered.

"I got to go." McGarrett hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and chased out after his man. "Danno!"

He followed him out of the building and across the parking lot. He could feel Chin next to him. They caught up to him as he collapsed to his knees, crying.

"Easy Danno." McGarrett placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. He wished that there was something he could say that would help, but knew there was nothing. He jerked his head back to the building, indicating for Chin to go back to the crime scene. So far there were no reporters or lookie loos, so he was willing to let Danny be for a few minutes.

His chest constricted at Danny's pain. He had dinner several times with the couple. At first he had been unsure of Jane, thinking that she was just another fling. But then he watched their relationship deepen, and he had begun to think that they might be together forever. Steve wondered how he would react if it had been Julie. He took a deep breath, warning himself to be strong for his friend, not to bleed in public. Danny had been there for him when baby Tommy had died. He would do the same for him.

"Why Jane? Why her?" Danny's barely audible words snapped him out of his revere.

"I don't know, Danno." Steve said honesty. "I wish I had the answer to that."

"She can't be gone." He whispered.

McGarrett sighed, unable to find words. People were beginning to gawk. He squeezed his shoulder. "Let's get out of here. I'll drive you home."

Without waiting for a reply, he helped him to his feet and guided him to the car. The commute was silent. Danny had stopped speaking, retreating into himself.

* * *

Julie laughed as her mom told her stories about her niece and nephew's last visit and the lamp that had died in the process. She tied a tiny bow on her ball of rice and put it in the pile. She missed her sister's kids. Amy was 10 and Justin was 12. They lived in Seattle, Washington where her sister, where Karen worked as a teacher.

The phone's shrill tone interrupted them. Her father, who was up making coffee, answered it. "Hello, Williams Residence. I'll get her. Julie, it's Steve."

Julie abandoned her crafts and went to the kitchen to answer. ""Hi Steve!" she greeted happily. "We are making progress on the decorations. I think—"

"_Julie_."

Steve's tone made her stop mid-sentence. She felt cold, something was wrong. "What's wrong? What happened?"

There was a long pause, followed by an exhale of air. "Jane's was murdered this afternoon."

Julie dropped the phone, startling her parents. She scrambled for it. "Oh my God, are you sure? Where's Danny?

"He's ok, so to speak. He is taking it hard, as expected. She was alone when it happened." He told her. "I took him home. I have to work this case; can you go sit with him?"

"Yes, of course. I'll go now." Julie answered quickly.

"Thanks Love." Steve said goodbye and ended the call.

Julie hung up the phone and continued to stare at it. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not Jane, it couldn't be. She wasn't very close friends with the woman, but she liked her and had gotten along well. Jane was the perfect match for cousin. She had hoped that the two would get married eventually.

"Julie, are you alright?" Nancy asked, seeing the expression on her face. She was worried at how pale her daughter had become.

"What is it?" Carl demanded.

She shook her head, still processing it herself. Spurred into action by their voices, she picked up her keys and ran for the front door. Forgetting her shoes, Julie was out the door as she was speaking. "No, Jane was murdered. I need to see Danny."

Her parents were right behind her. "We're going too."

Julie made the drive in record time, breaking at least three traffic laws to arrive at her cousin's apartment. Even if she had gotten stopped, she was sure they would have let her off if she had said the reason. She raced up the stairs, not waiting for her parents to keep up.

The phone was ringing as she knocked on the door. After a pause, she knocked again. "Danny? It's Julie, open the door please."

The phone continued to ring and Danny was ignoring them both. She tried the knob and found it unlocked. Julie stepped into Danny's apartment, not surprised to find him sitting blankly in his chair, a drink in his hand.

"Danny, I heard what happened." She began. "What can I do?"

Danny shrugged wordlessly.

Nancy Williams was more productive. She moved to the kitchen. "I'll make some dinner, that's what you need."

The phone rang once again and Danny made no move to answer it. Carl Williams answered it and politely told the condolence caller that Danny couldn't come the phone and would relay the message. He picked up the calls for the rest of the evening. Julie went into the kitchen to help her mom, wishing that there was more she could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N I will be skipping over the crime solving part of the story. I am not altering anything from the episode.**

* * *

Danny Williams stared at the departing squad car that carried Walter Gregson. It was over. The murder had been arrested, the intended victim was alive, and the blind children she had with her were safe.

But he didn't feel any better. What happened to closure? The hollowness that he felt was not lessened by the man's capture. He had killed two women just to cover up his motive for trying to kill his wife. He did it all for money. She died for no reason.

The voices around his didn't register through the protective shroud that his brain had thrown up. He walked away from the overlook and just ambled. After a few minutes he changed from a quick jog to a run. He ran as if he could escape the feelings that were overwhelming him. His feet pounded rhythmically against the concrete, rock, and sand until he could go no further. _Oh Jane…_

* * *

Steve put his black LTD into park. He sat for some time, surveying the scene. He could see Danny sitting on a rocky out cropping, staring out into the waves. He'd called around to half of the on duty cruisers before someone had spotted him on the beach. He could only imagine the difficulty that his friend had experienced during this case.

When he heard that Danny had attacked Pete King, he was angry at first. But by the time that he stepped into his office with his resignation, Steve's anger had evaporated at the sight of his friend's pain. He had shredded the paper and to his surprise, Danny had accepted the suggestion of time off.

He never felt so pulled in different directions as he did in this case. The cop, the commanding officer in him, had to be in charge of the situation. Put the officer on the sidelines. Bury his own feelings. The friend in him wanted to do the exact opposite and do whatever he needed for Danny. He was tired from the struggle. Even Julie had gotten angry at him for his apparent aloofness. It was hard being at the top.

The temperature in the car had risen to a near swelter. He removed his tie and jacket before exiting the vehicle. He slowly approached Danny, not really wanting to bother him, but needing to know that he was alright. "Danno?"

Danny's head turned a fraction of an inch towards the speaker. He gave no further acknowledgement. After a moment he spoke. "You heard?"

"I did." He answered simply.

Danny still didn't look at him. "I wanted to let him fall."

"But you didn't. You pulled him up and allowed him to be arrested." McGarrett said. "You made the right choice. Now he will pay for what he did."

"It doesn't help. She's still gone; I'll never see her again." He turned to McGarrett. "What do I do now?"

"I wish I knew, Danno." Steve sat down next to him on the rocks, lending silent support.

* * *

Julie knocked once again on the hard wooden door. She'd been standing there for almost ten minutes, trying to get him to answer the door. She unconsciously rubbed her belly, trying to calm herself. She hadn't been able to get him to answer the phone for several days, not since Steve had left him at the beach.

She slipped her spare key into the lock and unbolted the door. "Danny, I'm coming in!"

She turned the knob and was surprised when it didn't open. She checked to make sure it was unlocked and it still didn't move. He must be leaning against the door. Feeling frustrated, she leaned her head against the door. "Please don't shut us out."

She could hear some noise against the door and a soft sound that could be sobbing. "Danny please, we're your ohana. We love you, don't forget that."

She left with a heavy heart.

* * *

"I'm so worried Steve!" Julie wouldn't stop pacing the room. "He wouldn't open the door, he wouldn't speak or anything."

McGarrett started to speak when Julie spoke again.

"We just want to help! I just want to know that he is ok!"

Steve caught his upset fiancé and pulled her into an embrace. "Calm down. He'll be OK, he just needs some time."

"What about the wedding?" Julie's voice was muffled against his chest. "It's less than two weeks away."

"Don't worry about it." Steve assured her. "He'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Steve sat, picking at his guitar, trying to relieve the stress he was feeling. He was worried about Danno. The rehearsal dinner was the next evening and still no word from Danny. Several of his men had seen him in the market, or wandering the beach, but they hadn't spoken to him. Part of him wanted to go over there and kick down the door, ordering him to talk to him. But he knew that it wouldn't help anyone.

Julie followed the notes into the room. Feeling the mood, she retrieved her violin from the closet and joined in the melody that he had started. They played together effortlessly, switching songs without speaking. Several songs later they took a break.

"Steve, I know you don't want to talk about it," Mary Ann took a seat next to her brother on the couch. They had flown in that morning and were staying in Steve's apartment till after the wedding. "But what if your best man doesn't show?"

"She's right; I know we don't want to think about it." Nancy Williams added. "Provisions must be made, just in case."

McGarrett sighed as he strummed a bad note. He'd had been thinking about it all day, but was just unsure of his decision.

Tom stepped over. "I can fill in, if you want."

"Thanks, Tom. That would help a lot." McGarrett spoke the words without feeling. No one replaces Danno, even in a menial position.

* * *

They had a nontraditional rehearsal dinner. Since most of their family had to travel to Hawaii for the wedding, the dinner had been extended to all travelers who wanted to attend. Kono had graciously offered his beach house for the dinner. They were all to meet there at eight. In the meantime the wedding party gathered on the beach where the wedding was to take place.

They marked several places in the sand where everything would be later set up.

They went through the motions of the wedding. Every few minutes, she looked in the direction of the parking lot, hoping to see Danny coming. Each time her countenance fell slightly when the beach was vacant.

She was unsure of how to feel. She was ecstatic about her wedding the next day. She was marrying the man of her dreams. She was walking on air. But then she would think about bout Danny and Jane. She had no idea if they would have ever married Jane or not, but now his opportunity had been snatched from him. Was she being selfish?

Steve sensed her anxiety and took her to the side for a moment. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You ok?"

She nodded.

"Getting cold feet?"

"That's impossible on a tropical island." Julie grinned.

"Ok folks, one more time." The minister called.

As they turned to obey, a voice behind them caused them to stop and smile. "Is it too late to join the party?"

"Danny!" Julie hugged him fiercely.

"It's never too late." McGarrett said as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Danny gave them a wan smile and joined them in the rehearsal.

An hour later they were at the beach house. Julie had wanted to have a luau for the families' enjoyment.

Upon arrival, the couple found themselves mobbed by family members. Julie was introduced to a few of Steve's relatives. When Julie introduced Aunt Clara, Steve was surprised when the elderly woman hugged him tightly.

"It's great to finally meet you." Aunt Clara whispered to him. "I appreciate how you've helped Danny."

"Yes ma'am." McGarrett nodded.

As they had their dinner, Julie watched the families talk amongst each other. She was glad she didn't bother with a seating chart. It would only cause her more headaches. Now the two families were interacting together. She was happy to see Danny laughing and talking to their relatives.

Later, as the evening was wearing down, Julie's sister and Matron of honor, called to her. "Julie, play us a song."

At first Julie declined, but several more people joined in the demand, including Steve. She finally nodded in agreement. She accepted the proffered instrument and rested it on her shoulder. She began to play her favorite song. She closed her eyes and allowed the gentle notes to calm her, acting like a soothing balm. The chaos of the last few weeks melted away.

Soon after they were saying goodnight to the families. Julie hugged Steve tightly, she couldn't wait till the wedding tomorrow.

* * *

Julie was in agony. She couldn't stand still, she couldn't pace, and she couldn't sit. She felt like she was going to come out of her skin. _Yep, I made a mistake putting the wedding at 7 PM_. _I should have had it at 8 AM._

They had spent the morning getting the beach ready for the wedding. All the men, except McGarrett who had been banned from the area, set up the rows of chairs and a small tent for the bride to stay in before the wedding. Then the women decorated the chairs with large bows of silver tulle, turquoise ribbon, and yellow hibiscus flowers. They scattered the sand with native wild flowers and wove them into the arch along with more tulle.

They left and used the rest of the afternoon leisurely getting ready with their hair, nails and makeup. They had arrived at the beach half an hour before the start time and were now hiding out in the tent. She had a small party, consisting of a matron of honor, and Chin's youngest as the flower girl and ring bearer.

Julie watched through the flaps as the guests arrived and took their seats. As the last few trickled in, Julie gasped.

"What is it?" Karen asked her.

"The governor is here!" she told them. She never expected Governor Jameson to make an appearance at the reception, let alone show up to the wedding.

Her mother was looking out in an instant. "Are you serious?! The Governor of Hawaii is at my daughter's wedding!"

"And half the police department." Julie added with a smile. "The safest place on the island right now."

"Are you sure you don't want to wear any shoes?" Nancy fussed. She didn't want her daughter looking undone at her own wedding. "I brought some, they match the dress perfectly."

"No mom, it's to hard to walk in the sand with shoes." Julie and her mom had argued the last week over the shoes. "I even convinced Steve to go barefoot."

Nancy Williams sighed and let it drop. She tried to decide which side of the family was responsible for the stubbornness.

The musician, a friend of Julie's, began to play the music and Julie's mom went out to take her seat. Then Karen began the march, followed by Mele and Kim Kelly.

Julie's heart rate quickened as the music changed. It was her turn. She stepped out of the tent and her father took her arm.

"Are you ready?" Carl asked her.

Ever since she's announced to her family and friends her engagement, she had been asked the same question, even as recent as last night. Did she have and doubts? Was she sure? The answer was simple. She wasn't sure when, but during their relationship, she knew for certain that she was going to marry him. It was Steve McGarrett or no one else. She smiled at her father. "More than ready."

She stepped confidently out into small sandy aisle, blushing under the intensity of Steve's gaze.

* * *

The beach was beautiful. The rows of chairs had been draped with tulle. The sand around the chairs and aisle had wild flowers scattered around them.

When Julie stepped out from behind the screen, her eyes locked with Steve's. He nearly gasped, she was beautiful smiled. Her hair was done up, a cascade of ringlets danced around her glowing face. The off the shoulder dress was closely fitted in the top with the skirt flowing out and swirling around her ankles. Her toes poked out from under the lace. She had insisted on going barefoot. Tiny silver chains showed when she took a step.

Steve reached out and took Julie's hand and they stepped in front of the minister. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. They barely heard the minister speaking. To the couple, no one else was there, just the two of them, gazing into each other's eyes. Before they knew it, they were slipping on the rings and saying their vows. A cheer went up as they kissed and were introduced as man and wife.

They made their way to a nearby pavilion. They took a few pictures as Danny and Karen passed out the champagne.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Danny called over the din of voices. He had been dreading this speech all week. Nothing he had planned sounded good so he decided to wing it. "I am sure that my aunt and uncle had reservations when they heard that Julie was engaged."

He could see that his comment had drawn a nod and a shy smile from them. "He's the kind of man willing to face down a gun to save an injured friend, who rescued a fellow officer and friend when kidnapped. Who went to bat for a fellow cop falsely accused of bribery. He traveled across an ocean to help his sister when he didn't have jurisdiction to do anything. He's a good man and a great friend. I've seen Julie make him a better man and a better cop. He has more compassion now, harasses doctors and nurses less, and no longer sleeps in the office."

Every one chuckled at the truth of that statement. Even the gruff Dr. Burgman smiled.

Danny raised his glass. "To Steve and Julie, that they will have a long and happy life."

"To Steve and Julie!" they echoed.

Julie took a sip of her drink, snickering when she realized that her sister had handed her a flute of soda pop instead of champagne.

The governor stood next to Danny. "I'm not going to make a long speech. Just a presentation of our gratitude. Nearly everyone on the force and my office chipped in for this and we expect you to enjoy every minute of it." He handed an envelope to McGarrett. "Thank you for your service to Hawaii."

Steve opened the envelope and his eyebrows rose in surprise. He showed the contents to Julie. "Two round trip tickets to Paris!"

Julie gasped, unable to believe her eyes. Paris! She'd been wanting to go there her whole life

"I don't know what to say." McGarrett admitted.

"Make sure you visit the Louvre." The governor shook his hand and hers.

"Thank you." Julie said.

* * *

They danced together as the sun disappeared into the waves. She snickered out an apology as she accidentally stepped on his bare foot. They were alone for the first time in a month and Julie was loving it. They had left for an undisclosed hotel where they would stay until they left for Paris. After they changed they went for a walk on the beach.

"Did you see the look on Chin's face when Susie caught the bouquet?" Julie laughed at the thought.

"I don't think he wants to think about her getting married for several more years." Steve commented. He noticed a tear run down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It all feels like a dream." Julie admitted, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I'll wake to find out that all this is a dream and I'll be alone again."

"It's real, believe me." He assured her. He spun her around with a flourish before pulling her back to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Julie kissed him happily. "I love you Mr. McGarrett."

"I love you too, Mrs. McGarrett."


End file.
